Fiery Shadows
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Final part of the Winter Smiles trilogy. Cara Mae said that she keeps on dreaming about Jack Frost but everybody knows that Pitch's trying to be a good guy and Jack's soul mate is her own twin sister Stevie Rae. Will she and Stevie Rae figure and fix everything out ? Jack Frost x OC/ Jack Blaze x anotherOC


Summary:

Cara Mae said that she keeps on dreaming about Jack Frost but everybody knows that Pitch's trying to be a good guy and Jack's soul mate is her own twin sister Stevie Rae. Will she figure out everything? Jack Frost x OC/ Jack Blaze x anotherOC

**About time I started the final part of the Winter Smiles trilogy! Well, I hope this works out well. Hope you guys enjoy!~chibichibiichigo.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Doubts and Advances

* * *

_Stevie Rae's pov_

_**It doesn't make any sense. Then again, ever since I've gotten into this guardian mess, nothing made sense. The soul mate principle should only be between two people, not three or more. So why does Cara Mae like jack despite her having a bond with Pitch? Speaking of Pitch… I don't think he really loves my sister. May the moon guide us to the right path.**_

"You're writing in your diary again?" My white haired soul mate, Jack, asked teasingly.

"Yes, it's my only escape from all of these doubts in my head." I admitted.

"I know," He gently replied as he sat down beside me. "Pitch is all about terrorizing fear to anyone. Sure, North told me tales about his past as MiM's lieutenant but the idea of him being nice towards your sister is just plain implausible."

"Exactly my point and also," I paused as I closed my diary and set it aside. "Why would Cara Mae feel that she loves you if she's already with her soul mate?"

He blushed a little but shook his head off. "I don't know…"

"Hey, chill!" I grinned and lightly punched his shoulder. "She might be just trying to piss me off again."

"Could be…" He sighed and head towards the door. "Come on, food's ready."

I paled and took a huge gulp. "You cooked?"

"Hey! I didn't freeze the food this time, okay?!" He flustered and left to the dining room.

We had started living in my own house as my parents decided to return to Scotland. It was quite a sad and cheesy moment as they left but since they said I'm already eighteen, it's time for me to live on my own. We did a major makeover in the house to make it more fitting in Jack's nature and lifestyle. Don't be surprised if you see me on the floor face first. He totally turned the whole house an ice land inside except for the kitchen. I guess my fear of him cooking is self-explanatory.

"You didn't freeze the food…" I gritted my teeth as a vein popped on my temple at the scenery in front of me as I have arrived in the kitchen. "But you froze the freaking kitchen?!"

"Oh, would you look at that…" He floated away, laughing at my reaction. "I didn't realize at all."

I sighed in defeat and calmed myself as I noticed the shadows started quivering and stretching to strangle the winter spirit. In case you all have forgotten, my name is Stevie Rae Nightshade, the mortal incarnation of the Scottish goddess of shadows, Scathach. As for Jack, well he's Jack Frost the winter spirit.

"Jack, you know that even if I'm pretty much way older than you, my abilities is still tied to my emotions." I deadpanned. "I could have killed you earlier beyond my control."

"But you didn't," He grinned lazily. "That's all that matters!"

I faintly smiled at him and gazed at my own hands. Shadowmancers like me and Pitch can be compared to puppeteers. By your own thoughts and emotions, we give consciousness to the shadows, with our actions we give it motion. This is what a shadow is meant to do to begin with. Shadows are meant to do nothing but follow their owners from behind, backs facing never to turn around.

"It will melt soon enough." Jack broke my train of thought. "Just let the sunlight in."

"Why don't you play with the children after you eat?" I suggested. "Jamie misses you a lot."

"That's my plan to begin with…" He grinned as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

I merely stared at his frozen dessert that was part of our meal. Well, he did made some pumpkin soup with cheese, milk and a side of garlic bread. He sure have skills but sometimes he forgets to keep his powers in check while cooking. I'm not even surprised to see my soup all slushy that I have to microwave it before eating.

"Alright, I'll take my leave." He smirked and kissed my forehead. "See you in a bit."

"Not believing it!" I remarked and he just laughed.

He left the house and snow started falling down in the town of Burgess. I silently finished my now heated meal and do the dishes. I just did what was necessary to clean before shadow travelling to Cara Mae's loft.

"About time you arrive." She sighed and looked down at the boiling liquid in her cauldron. "Thought you ditched me already."

"If anybody's going to do that, it would be you." I slyly looked at her and she just grinned.

"True, true." She held her hands up in surrender. "Either way, I did some background check on 'lil Jacky and guess what I learned."

"What?!" It quipped my interest as she handed me some files.

"See for yourself." She simply dared.

I took the papers and almost chocked on the information provided in it. I reread it again just in case I misread it but nope, definitely the way I read it. I looked at her to see any signs of lies but she just shrugged and even let me use her cauldron. I chanted to the cauldron to tell me if Cara Mae's being truthful and surprisingly, she is.

"Shocking, ain't it?"

"Definitely. This explains why you feel such liking to Jack." I concluded.

"We need to find him, quickly." Cara Mae declared.

"Why the rush? And how about Peachy?" I countered.

"I think he tampered with my memories when I was taken in his lair with those dream sand of his." She gritted her teeth in anger. "We need to make sure my _real_ soulmate is alright."

"Ah ken. [1]" I sighed and looked at the image that appeared in her cauldron. "Let's find Jack's younger twin half-brother, Jack Blaze."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review is greatly appreciated.**

[1] "I understand" in Scottish.

Well I hope you like it guys. R&amp;R please! And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters &amp; series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae, Cara Mae &amp; Nightshade family © me/chibichibiichigo

Jack Blaze is a somewhat popular counterpart for Jack so I claim no rights on owning him.


End file.
